fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Core (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary The "soul" of Gyrohem. It is the thing that keeps the planet from corrupting the hyperverse. What keeps the planet more powerful than others. It shows no emotion. No empathy. All it does is watch and keep the world stable. This being, is the Core. The God of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality The Core's appearance varies, but its usual appearance is that of a silhouette of a man in dark red flames. Other times, it can look just like a simple blob of fire. The Core has no real emotion. Its only goal is to watch and "protect" the world. This "protection" though usually costs thousands of lives, but at the same time, it saves millions. Many dislike this mentality, this inhumane act of sacrificing one for another, and some even go into the direct center of the world, and challenge the Core in battle, usually for revenge... ...They always fail... Although, as long as they're not a huge threat to the world, the Core will not end their life. It has a pacifistic trait unless provoked, and even can bring insight to others. It acts benevolent and kind, even though it cannot feel it themselves. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: None Dislikes: None Hobbies: None Values: Unknown, likely watch over and protect Gyrohem and its Hyperverse Status: Alive and active (Doing what it usually does) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Unknown, seems Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: Red/Orange Extra Music: * Mea Culpa (Core in battle) Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''2-A | '''Likely at least '''1-B Name: The Core Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: None (Though it usually has a shape of a male) Age: Beyond the concept Classification: The "Soul" of Gyrohem, the God of Gyrohem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Infinite Amounts of AuraAura(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body),' 'Aura Manipulation '''(Can manipulate anything Aura related to their will),' 'Aura Sensing, Immortality' (type 5), [[Adaptation|'All Types of Adaptation']], [[Durability Negation|'Durability Negation']], 'Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, 'Regeneration '(High-Godly), All Types of Absorption, All Types of Weapon Mastery, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2 on a Hyperversal scale), All Types of Teleportation (Only when there's a major threat to Gyrohem & its Hyperverse), Omnipresence (on Gyrohem only), possibly '''Omniscient, Omnicompetence, Power Negation, Ability Replication '(The Core can use that ability it replicated ''infinitely times better than the original user), High level Reality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pain Negation, Creation, Destruction, Power/Hax Destruction, Precognition, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance, Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation''' (Able to negate any type of hax), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), does not have the concept of "pain", being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Complete Arsenal, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Absolute Resurrection, Omnilock, Boundary Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, likely much more (said to have more powers than a near omniscient being can think of) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Has complete and utter control over all of Gyrohem's timelines) '| '''Likely at least '''Hyperverse level (Defeated Linx in Final Form Ultimate and a serious Zaunig. Battled another being similar to it, destroying the 555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555,555th dimensional plane of existence they were fighting in. The reason the Core fought this being was because it was the greatest threat to Gyrohem at the time. Nobody won the fight though, and the being suddenly vanished. The Core is a being higher than that dimensional plane of existence, and is hinted that it is a being of a nearly infinite dimensional scale) Speed: Varies '''in the beginning of most of its fights (Keeps its speed slightly higher than it's opponent), '''Infinite Speed '''when it wants to finish a fight, likely '''Immeasurable at max speed (It is stated that the Core's full speed cannot be comprehended, as it transcends the concept of 'speed', but it has been shown to do mostly MFTL+ and Infinite Speed feats). Omnipresent on Gyrohem (The Core could be everywhere on Gyrohem at once at any time) | Same Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | '''Likely at least '''Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | '''Likely at least '''Hyperverse level Stamina: Likely Immeasurable '(The Core is likely above this concept) 'Range: Multiversal | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None/Varies Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Omniscient (Is said to know anything and everything there is to know) Weaknesses: The Core usually starts off its fights with speeds just above the opponent's before increasing it (It only increases it when the fight drags on for too long). The Core can only teleport to different universes/multiverses/hyperverses when there's a major threat to Gyrohem and its hyperverse. Notable Attacks and Techniques * "Flame" Orbs: 'The Core shoots out small red and orange orbs. When it connects to something, a massive explosion that ignores all durability is created. The explosion's range can go from multiple kilometers, to being universal, depending on how much power the Core wants it to be. * '''Phoenix Flame Punch: '''The Core punches through the enemy. The attack would phase through anything, but whatever it goes through, will burn up from the inside. The flames that will burn the target are infinitely hotter than the sun. These flames also ignore fire resistance. * '''Core Burst: '''The Core releases a massive amount of Aura turned energy. The size of the blast radius and the power it induces depends entirely on how much Aura the Core releases. At full power, the Core says that it is infinitely more powerful and has the same exact abilities that God's Almighty Fist has, and at 0.1% power, this attack is already more than enough to stop the very same move. * '''Ability Replication: '''Since it doesn't really have a "true form", the Core is able to take on the form of others, and use a copied versions their abilities, weapons, and even mentalities and knowledge. Combined with its power, it can use and fight with their abilities ''infinitely times better than the original user. Feats *Fought a being similar to it, destroying millions of multiverses in the battle. It is unknown how the battle ended. *Fought Linx Rifelson and a serious Zaunig, defeating both of them. *The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once someone or something dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it, as long as it was created by the Core. Other '''Notable Victories: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Zaunig (Gyrohem) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: ??? (The Collection of Mer) Key: When Tied To Gyrohem | When Not Tied To Gyrohem Trivia: * The Core not only protects Gyrohem, but the Hyperverse it's in as well. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Immortal Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Omnilock Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gods Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Hax